


Afterglow

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabblefix comm prompt, "glow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Alan wonders if he’s made a mistake as Eric rolls away to switch on the lamp.

The sheen of sweat makes his skin glow,  and it feels like a dream Alan’s interloped upon.

He flushes self-consciously as Eric turns back over to look at him, reaching out to touch his face.

It’s different than bodies moving desperately together; moans in the dark.

“You’re glowing.”

“That good, was it?” Eric replies with a cheeky smile.

His face softens when Alan just nods.

Eric’s luminous skin remains lovely and warm as they fall asleep, even in darkness, and Alan sighs against him.


End file.
